


Wwizardly Wway

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Emoji use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Wizards, fantasystuck, they're still trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: A bunch of fantasy ficlets where Eridan is an apprentice to his ancestor.





	1. Fiery Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13! This is wildly different from all my other posts today lol. 
> 
> Most of those tags are for later installments. In this one we have Sollux and Eridan getting into shenanigans, and some background Dualscar/Psiioniic.

“That’s a lot of fire,” Sollux notes pointlessly, sipping obnoxiously with his multicolored straw. Eridan scowls at him but all it does is make Sollux lean in to suck even louder right next to his fin.

 

“Wwhy are you like this?” Which is a question he already has an answer for—he’s met Sollux’s teacher slash ancestor before. Captors are just _like that_.

 

“So are you gonna go running to Dualscar now to fix your fuck up?”

 

“It’s not that ba—“ Suddenly there’s a loud crackling and they both turn. When they weren’t looking the fire climbed up to the rafters. “Oh glub.”

 

“Don’t you have a water spell?”

 

Eridan takes a deep breath, centering himself, and points his wand at the rising flames. He conjures up images of the ocean, imagines a salty breeze. _Water_ , he thinks, _waves_.

 

Sollux sucks at the last few drops at the bottom of his cup, sounding much like a dying animal that should hurry up and die already, and Eridan’s eye twitches.

 

He tries to focus on his spell, and finally water sprays out of his wand! Unfortunately it’s a pitiful stream like a janky water gun, and quickly peters out.

 

“That was just sad, dude.”

 

“Wwhat’s _sad_ is I am forced to alloww you in my presence!” Eridan snaps, rounding on the other boy. “You! An incompetent imbecile wwho isn’t wworth my time! You’re nothin but a nuisance I havve to endure because our mentors are kismesis!”

 

As he pants heavily, Sollux just points nonchalantly behind him. Eridan glances back. The fire is much, much larger, and Eridan realizes how much smoke is filling the room. Maybe it is time to call Cronus.

 

Before either of them can move, the man himself bursts into the room, Mituna close behind him. Psionics envelop Eridan and Sollux, pulling them out as Cronus goes in. He needs no wand, simply lifting his hand and curling his fingers with a flourish. The fire curls in on itself in turn, tighter and tighter until it’s gone. More psionics open a window to let the smoke filter out.

 

Crisis averted, Cronus turns back to them.

 

“Are either of you hurt?” The boys shake their heads. “Vwonderful. Nowv, vwhat the hell vwere you twvo doing?”

 

“ED was being a shitty wizard.”

 

Eridan lunges at Sollux only to have Mituna yank him back. Sollux looks so smug; Eridan crosses his arms petulantly, glaring at the floor until Cronus says his name warningly.

 

“I wwas practicin some simple magic wwhen _someone_ came in here and started distractin me.”

 

“Sorry your concentration isn’t good enough to withstand a guy just enjoying his drink.”

 

They start squabbling, throwing insults and accusations at each other. Cronus interrupts, voice booming through the room and effectively silencing them.

 

“Enough!” He rubs his temple. “Eridan, clean up your mess. I vwant this room back in order, evwery little bit of fire damage noted.”

 

Shoulders sagging, Eridan grumbles, “Yes, sir.”

 

“You get to help him, Sollux,” Mituna adds.

 

“What? But I didn’t do anything,” Sollux protests.

 

“Why do I find that hard to believe?”

 

“Because you’re an asshole.”

 

Cronus snickers while Mituna scowls.

 

“When we get back hive you’ve earned an hour long Kankri lecture on manners.”

 

Sollux’s face falls, and to Eridan it’s the most gratifying sight. He could get a portrait made of that face and hang it in his room.

 

Their mentors leave them to it and reluctantly the pair get started. Sollux only pulls his weight after Eridan threatens to rat him out. They work in silence, seething at each other.

 

As Eridan is scrubbing a spot off the table it suddenly wobbles and collapses; Cronus won’t like that. Eridan lets out a frustrated sound, tossing his rag down. Sollux pauses his own scrubbing of the floor and looks up.

 

“I fuckin hate this so much.” Eridan shoots Sollux a glare. “This is your fault.”

 

“I’m sorry, ED.”

 

Eridan blinks, taken aback. Just as he’s about to humbly accept the apology Sollux continues.

 

“Sorry you’re such a wriggler you can’t take responsibility for your own fuck ups.”

 

“You mustard blooded piece a bastard.”

 

“Dumbass.”

 

Sollux tosses his wet rag at Eridan’s face. It clings on and, affronted, Eridan has to peel it off as Sollux laughs. With a holler Eridan lunges at him, and as they wrestle on the floor anything they’d managed to righten ends up in disarray. They don’t let up until their mentors come back to see what the ruckus is.

 

Eridan ends up having to endure the lecture with him, and he vows to get revenge. Also, to break Sollux’s silly straw.


	2. It’s Not Fully Mituna’s Fault, Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna has lost the kids and it’s barely been like two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this! These are not necessarily gonna be in any chronological order, by the way. This takes places just after the kids' pupation and being brought home from the brooding caverns.

When Kankri leaves he offers the children playing in the yard a smile, reminding them to stick close to Mituna. Sollux makes a face.

 

“Can’t he go instead?”

 

“I won’t be gone too long, don’t worry.”

 

Kankri picks a leaf off Sollux’s shirt before kissing them both on the forehead.

 

“Behave for Mituna, please.”

 

That earns him a pair of noncommittal sounds. Kankri just chuckles; they’re both sweethearts, really.

 

He goes over to the hammock where Mituna is laying. Kankri brushes hair out of his face before kissing his forehead, too.

 

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, dear. Make sure the children don’t wander into the woods, please.”

 

“Take your time. I can handle two brats for a little bit.”

 

“Be nice, now.”

 

He grunts and Kankri rolls his eyes. He’s a sweetheart, really.

 

Kankri leaves, waving goodbye to the boys who wave back until they can’t see him anymore.

 

When Kankri returns, the boys aren’t there.

 

He goes inside the house and calls out for everyone. Mituna steps out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea.

 

“Welcome back. I’ll pour you a cup.”

 

“Thank you, darling.” Kankri kisses him. “Where are the boys?”

 

Mituna pauses for a moment. He glances around like he may not know the answer and Kankri feels a sudden yet intense aggravation.

 

“Mituna, darling. _Where are the boys?_ “

 

“You didn’t see them when you came in?”

 

“I suppose if I had I wouldn’t have asked you.”

 

Kankri mentally berates himself for being so unnecessarily mean, it’s just the children are so small and still getting used to living with them, and Kankri wants to make sure they’re safe. He’s about to apologize but Mituna gives his little I-may-have-fucked-up laugh. Kankri narrows his eyes.

 

“Of course you didn’t see them, we’re playing hide-and-seek.”

 

“Hide-and-seek?”

 

“Yup. Me and the little scamps have been playing since you’ve been gone.”

 

Kankri absolutely doesn’t believe him. Hand on hip he asks, “And where are they hiding?”

 

“That’s sort of the whole point of the game, Kankri.”

 

“Hm. So you don’t know where the children are—“

 

“It’s a _game_. Speaking of I should get back to that.”

 

“You paused in the middle of playing with the children to make tea.”

 

“I knew you’d be home soon?”

 

“ _Mituna Captor_ ,” Kankri warns.

 

He gives a nervous smile and kisses Kankri, pressing the cup into his hand.

 

“Here’s your tea, I’ll go get the kids. You just relax, and we’ll all be inside safe and sound shortly.“

 

“Don’t be too long, _dear_ , since you’ll be making dinner.”

 

“Yeah, fair.” Mituna starts for the door. Before he leaves he adds, “If I take a little long, we’re just having a lot of fun.”

 

Kankri takes a deep breath, takes a sip of tea, then tells him, “Ten minutes, Mituna.”

 

“Fifteen?”

 

“ _Go_.”

 

“Right, yeah.”

 

Mituna makes a swift exit. Outside he starts looking for clues to which way those little monsters went, calling out for them in the slim hope they’ll actually respond.

 

He walks past the spot the pair were in when Karkat and Sollux heard a voice singing. Karkat had insisted it was their friend from the brooding caverns and dragged Sollux with him to go see.

 

In the distance Karkat finally spots the singer, and there’s a familiar mop of thick hair with unmistakable horns curling up out of it. The furry legs are weird, but don’t deter him. Excitedly Karkat chitters at them, making the other troll turn. Even with the changes from grubhood Karkat can tell it’s who he thought.

 

Recognition lights up their face and they wave hard enough their whole body moves as Karkat and Sollux race up to them.

 

“Best friend!”

 

Karkat hugs back after they throw their arms around him. Then they pull Sollux into the hug.

 

“Aw, man, I missed you morherfuckers!”

 

Sollux gives a warning growl and they release him. Used to being growled at when they were grubs, they just grin.

 

The three catch up with each other, introducing their new names. Their friend, Gamzee now, is also a boy it turns out. He really likes his ancestor.

 

“He’s big as a motherfucking mountain and lets me climb all up on his shoulders, even when he’s spitting mad rhymes with the empress sometimes. His hive’s wicked bitchtits, too. I got to paint my own respiteblock all the motherfucking miraculous colors. Oh! And he’s teaching me all sorts of neat shit, like how to play the lute and bake.”

 

Karkat thinks that maybe because it took him longer to pupate that’s why he doesn’t understand half the words that Gamzee is saying. Language is all new and much more complicated than the simple chitters and trills of grubhood, after all. But words are just different sorts of sounds, he figures, and is determined to pick up whatever the fuck Gamzee is talking about. The important thing is he’s happy.

 

“What about your ancestors?”

 

“Mituna sucks,” Sollux says without hesitation. “I like Kankri, though. And Meulin’s pretty fun when she visits.”

 

“Yeah, I like her,” Karkat agrees.

 

Before he can say anything on the other two, their names are being called out. Oh, right, they weren’t supposed to leave the lawn ring. When Kankri and Mituna brought them from the brooding caverns Kankri had told them to always keep the hive in sight when outside playing. It’s no longer in sight, and neither of them had been paying much attention to when it disappeared. Whoops.

 

“Over here!” Karkat calls out, earning Sollux’s pout.

 

“Why’d you do that, KK? Don’t make it easy on that asshole.”

 

“Because I want Gamzee to come hive with us.”

 

“Shit yeah, I wanna see where my best friend lives.”

 

Mituna pops out from around the trees and hurries over.

 

“Holy shit I actually found you. Why did you wander off?”

 

“You left first,” Sollux points out.

 

“I went inside to make some tea. After explicitly telling you two not to go anywhere.”

 

“Must have missed that last part.”

 

Mituna wonders how these damn wigglers have so much sass at such a young age. Must have picked it up from Porrim.

 

“This is Gamzee,” Karkat interjects, tugging on said boy’s sleeve.

 

Mituna was so caught up with relief at finding his that he hadn’t even noticed the other wiggler. It’s obvious this is Kurloz’s descendant. Mostly because the guy constantly posts pictures of him on the group chat, and dozens more on his social media accounts. Of course the horns are a dead giveaway, too, and that mane of Makara hair. The fuzzy satyr legs too, he supposes.

 

The wiggler waves, smiling big and bright at Mituna. He glances around but there’s no sign of Kurloz. He kneels down so he’s closer to eye level with the kids.

 

“Nice to formally meet you, Gamzee. Where’s Kurloz?”

 

“At hive, probably.”

 

“Mhm. So you’re just out here by yourself?”

 

“No, Karbro and Solbro are here, and now you too.” He honks, still all smiles. It’s sort of adorable.

 

“I meant before that.”

 

“Oh! Yup. Kurloz went to catch a few sweet dreams but I wasn’t tired so I went on a walk. But then I got lost so I just kept walking and then Karkat and Sollux found me. Oh, and then you found them.”

 

Mituna knows where Kurloz’s hive is and it’s not all that close to theirs. He’s absolutely flabbergasted how Gamzee got all the way over here. A voice in the back of his thinkpan says _motherfucking miracles_ and he tells it to shut right the fuck up.

 

“Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. Gamzee’s coming back with us, but when we get hive we’re going to tell Kankri this. You two and I were playing hide-and-seek, then we ran into Gamzee and Kurloz, who will be by later to pick Gamzee back up.”

 

“But that’s not what happened,” Gamzee says, frowning in confusion.

 

“No, it’s not. Today we’re learning how to lie so none of us get in trouble and I don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

 

“What’s in it for us?” Sollux asks.

 

“You two don’t get grounded for wandering off.”

 

“Eh, not good enough.”

 

“Yeah,” Karkat agrees, crossing his arms. “You’ve gotta make it worth more than that.”

 

Mituna looks at them incredulously. Then he scowls.

 

“You’re such brats. What do you want, a cake? I can get Kankri to make a cake.”

 

“It’s a start,” Karkat replies flippantly.

 

“What else you got?”

 

“I’ll buy you a toy.”

 

“Each,” Sollux adds, and Mituna groans.

 

“Yes, fine. I’ll convince Kankri to make a cake tonight, and then tomorrow I’ll take you into town and you can have whatever stupid toy you want— _each_. Deal?”

 

Sollux and Karkat share a look and a nod, in unison agreeing, “Deal.”

 

They hold out their little hands and make Mituna shake on it. Gamzee honks happily.

 

“Can we please go hive now? I’m pretty sure it’s been longer than ten minutes and I can only push Kankri’s patience so far.”

 

“That sounds like a you problem,” Sollux says.

 

Kankri would have been proud of the deep breath Mituna manages instead of snapping at a wiggler.

 

When he stands up Gamzee instantly follows him and the feeling of a wiggler actually listening to him is so relieving Mituna almost doesn’t know how to act. Even better is that it prompts his little brats to follow, as well. _Miracles_.

 

\- - twistedAmiability [TA]  began pestering testimonialCarnival [TC]\- -

TA: 11t’s almost morning, do you know where your w11ggler 11s?  
TC: THAT IS A MOST UNFUNNY JOKE MOTHERFUCKER  
TC: just woke up and can’t find the tiny mirthball :O(  
TA: He somehow made 11t to our h11ve, we’ll take care of h11m unt11l you get here.  
TC: HOW THE SWEET FUCK DID HE ALL UP FIND HIS WAY THERE?  
TA: 11’ve just dec11ded not to quest11on the ways of ch11ldren 🐝cause 11 don’t need that headache. Oh, and we have a cover story so Kankr11 doesn’t get p11ssed. You’re welcome.  
TC: thank the messiahs, last thing i want is a goddamned lecture rupturing my listen sponges  
TC: AGAIN

Mituna laughs to himself as he fills Kurloz in. Then he’s pocketing his palmhusk before opening the hive door.

 

Kankri is sitting on the couch, holding himself very straight and proper, pinky jutted out on the hand around his tea. He‘s awash in that overly calm expression that means he’s very close to freaking out. Inwardly Mituna sighs in relief; made it just in time.

 

“We’re back.”

 

“There you are,” he greets, face softening in relief. “And I see you have a little friend.”

 

“Ran into Kurloz right now, that’s what took so long. I offered to have Gamzee stay with us so he can play with the boys while Kurloz takes care of some errands. He’ll be by later. Hope that’s okay.”

 

“Of course, dear. How thoughtful of you.” Kankri smiles bright at Gamzee. “It’s lovely to meet you, Gamzee. Kurloz has told us all about you.”

 

Gamzee honks in response, grinning happily.

 

“Hey Kankri,” Sollux speaks up, “Mituna said that you would make us a cake since we have a friend over.”

 

“Did he now?” Kankri looks up at Mituna who glances away. Goddamn brat.

 

“Well, we do have a guest over.”

 

“Hm. I suppose I can whip one up. Why don’t you boys go show Gamzee your rooms. I’ll call you down for dinner.”

 

The three run up the stairs with Karkat and Sollux talking excitedly and arguing whose room they’ll show off first. It’s admittedly adorable. It’d be more so if Mituna hadn’t learned their wigglers are goddamn extortionists.

 

“I guess I’ll go get started on dinner,” Mituna decides. Kankri gets up with a stretch before coming over and pecking him on the cheek.

 

“A lovely idea. One question, dear.”

 

For a moment Mituna is sure Kankri knows the truth. Fuck, he hates sleeping on the couch.

 

“Did you bribe the children with cake?”

 

“Heh, it was the easiest way to get them back hive. All three of them have huge sweettooths.”

 

“That’s not really something we should rely on, I feel, but I suppose just this once is fine.”

 

Amazed that he’s gotten away with losing the goddamn kids momentarily, Mituna actually whistles as he cooks dinner.

 

Kurloz shows up just as Kankri’s serving cake. When Gamzee sees him he goes running over to throw his arms around one of Kurloz’s legs and it looks like the kid’s trying to hug a giant log.

 

“Kurloz!”

 

“Ha! Missed you, too, tiny motherfucker. You having yourself a good time?”

 

“Yeah!” Gamzee tugs on his pant leg, leading him over to the others.

 

“Hello, Kurloz,” Kankri greets. “Would you like a slice?”

 

“Now that sounds fucking downright scrumptious, my red blooded brother.”

 

“Kurloz, this is Karkat and Sollux. Karbro’s my best friend.”

 

“What about Sollux?”

 

Gamzee looks at Sollux for a moment before turning back to his ancestor.

 

“Sollux is motherfucking Sollux.”

 

Sollux seems pleased by this.

 

After finishing their cake the wigglers return to playing while Mituna and Kurloz relax in the front room, Kankri cleaning up. They talk for a while until there’s a tiny but insistent tug on either’s pant leg and both look down at Karkat.

 

“I want Gamzee to spend the night.”

 

“Ain’t even gonna bother phrasing that as a question, huh,” Kurloz chuckles.

 

Unamused Karkat declares, “Gamzee’s spending the night.”

 

“Karkat, you need to ask us permission, alright?” Mituna replies.

 

Instead Karkat hollers, “Kankri!”

 

Mituna and Kurloz’s eyes widen as Kankri rushes into the room.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

“They—“

 

“We just wanted to make sure it was okay with you if Gamzee spends the night,” Mituna hurriedly speaks over Karkat.

 

“Oh. Well of course it is. Honestly, it’s getting so late, why don’t you stay too, Kurloz? We can fix up the guest bedroom for you.”

 

“No need to go to all that useless trouble for this motherfucker. My ass can sleep on the couch.”

 

“No you can’t,” Karkat denies, and everyone turns to him. “We’re going to build a fort with it. You’re not invited.”

 

“It’s gonna be rad,” Sollux adds.

 

They race off before anyone can say anything else.

 

“Well I guess I will take the spare fucking bed, goddamn. These wigglers are right persuasive.”

 

With a fond chuckle Kankri comments, “You have to admire their self assuredness.”

 

Mostly Mituna is exhausted, and they haven’t even had the wigglers for a full month yet. He tells himself it’ll get easier.

 

Then the kids come running back with pillows and blankets, complaining until Mituna and Kurloz vacate the couch.

 

“Fuck, ain’t that all sorts of precious?” Kurloz takes out his palmhusk and starts snapping photos as the kids build their fort.

 

It really is, Mituna has to admit.

 

Until Sollux throws a pillow at him.


End file.
